


Shame is part of (sorry, I don't have creativity for one-shots' titles)

by Annieloveranimations243



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annieloveranimations243/pseuds/Annieloveranimations243
Summary: After two months of dating, Miles took the courage to introduce Gwen to her parents, but was afraid her parents would embarrass him in front of her.





	Shame is part of (sorry, I don't have creativity for one-shots' titles)

**Author's Note:**

> My initial intention about 2 months ago, was the ship of Spider Gwen and the original Spiderman, but it didn't happen and I don't regret even a little, i would die for Miles and Gwen <3

Miles came up to his parents with a bit of fear whether or not he should say what he meant, until he took a deep breath and finally said:

-Mom, dad, I need to talk to you!

-Has anything happened, mi hijo? His mother asked with a look of concern.

-No, why do you think something happened?

-Your tone of voice! She answered.

-Oh, so what I wanted to tell you is that ... I'm dating!

-This is my boy, come here your heartthrob, give me a hug! His father hugged him and smacked him in the head.-And if there's any another boy flerting on your girl, you can tell me that i'll...

-You don't need it, she doesn't even live here in Brooklyn!

-Then where does she live? Rio asked.

His eyes widened, now he would have to invent a place where Gwen lived, he could not just tell his parents that he was dating a girl who lived in another dimension.

\- She lives in ... Los Angeles! It was the first city that crossed his mind.

-So far away? How did you know her? Rio asked again.

-We met on the Internet, started with a friendship until when we realize, we fall in love!

-And how old is she? Jeferson asked.

-Not long ago, she made 16!

-I understand, my son likes the most experients girls!

-15 months of difference means nothing! He released himself from his embrace.

-Okay, what's the name of this chica?

-Gwendolyn Stacy, but she prefers everyone to call her Gwen!

-And what is she like?

-She's so beautiful, has blond hair, white skin, the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen in my life and the perfect face! He described her. Gave almost to see the little hearts floating under his head.

-Wow, you really like her right?

-Yes, I've never felt this for anyone, it's beautiful and inexplicable at the same time. I think I'm in love!

-Awww my baby is loving! She hugged him and covered him with kisses.

-Ugh mom, I've stopped being a baby since I got out of my nappies!

-I don't care, even when you'll be 79, it will always be my cute little baby!

-And she can come here today? I want you guys to meet her!

-Are you ready to introduce her to us? So the thing is really serious! She smiled.

-For sure!

-Then you can bring her here and talk about baby, I have to look for the family photo album so she can see! She ran was very enthusiastic.

-No mom, the photo album no ...

-Ah leaves your mother, she is very happy that you are happy with this girl!

-She's going to embarrass me in front of Gwen! He whispered.

-I'm sure that this girl likes you as much as you like her, there's nothing that your mother does that will make she stop liking you!

-You're right dad, I think I'll go get her!

-Be careful on the street!

-I will!

He walked down the street and looked back and forth, making sure there was no one in that area and walked into an alley. The portal opened, but he was surprised that after 10 seconds Gwen still did not leave, then he moved closer to the portal as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

-Surprise!

-I hate surprises! He smiled.

-I know, we'll just see each other again in a few more weeks, so I think it's good to have good plans for tonight!  
She clasped her hand in his as they walked.

-Yes, will you meet my parents!

-What? She altered her voice.

-Yeah, it's about time they heard about us, huh?

-Yes, but could you tell me before, you idiot? I could have come in a more decent outfit!

-You look beautiful when you're angry!

She grunted.

-Ugh, if you were not so cute I would break up with you now!

-And because you love me!

-Maybe it's because of that, too! She folded her arms.

Time skip:

-Dad, mom, I'm home!

-Oh, you must be the famous Gwen! He greeted her.

-Do you tell them a lot about me? She asked.

-No, he told me he was dating today, I'm Jeferson! 

-Nice to meet you sir! She squeezed his hand.

-Please call me by my name, "sir" I call my boss at the FBI station!

-Heeey she finally arrived and is as beautiful as you told us Miles, are you and your beautiful girlfriend going to have dinner with us? I insist!

-All right, I think I still have time! She shrugged.

-Do you have any other appointments afterwards?

-No, it's just ... My parents don't like me to be away for a long time! She lied.

-Okay, take her to meet your room while I'm still finishing the table, my love!

-All right, mom! He went upstairs with her.-Sorry for my mother to be a bit embarrassing!

-Are you kidding? She's great!

When they reached the room, she sat on the edge of the bed and looked around.

-Then this is your bedroom, it's nice. Just not better than mine!

-Your displayed! He pushed her.

-Oh yes? She pushed him back and tickled his belly.

-Stop it! He laughed.

-I'm just gonna stop when you pee!

He took her hands and drew her closer to him, their faces inches apart, they approached more, until they heard the sound of the door opening and sat down again as if nothing had happened.

-I'm keeping an eye on you guys here alone, okay? Rio said.

Suddenly, she started to laugh. Gwen and Miles laughed nervously along with her.

-I'm just joking, you can stay tranquil! She closed the door again.

-Okay, this was ominous!

-My parents are very comedians! He laughed.

Time skip:

Gwen giggled compulsively as Miles' mother showed off his photos when he was a baby as he banged his head lightly on the table.

-Look at this one of him bathing, he had a beautiful butt!

-And he keep having!

They both laughed, after one more session of laughter, Gwen realized that it was only a few minutes before her portal opened, for her to return to her dimension.

-God, look the time, I think I have to go!

-Really? Are not you even staying for dessert?

-I'd like to, but i can't, thank you for dinner! She declined politely.

-I'll take you to the ... Bus stop! Miles stood up.

-Come on then, it was nice meeting you!

-It was nice to meet you too Gwen! They answered.

Time skip: 

-Are not you going to break up with me after this shame? He asked her when they reached the alley where the portal would open.

-Why would I do that? I don't like to be very sentimental, but come on: You're the fool I love and nothing in the world is going to change that, the shame is part of!

He smiled and hugged her.

-How many minutes are there for the portal to open? He asked.

-About 2 minutes!

He kissed her, she widened her eyes in surprise, but then closed her eyes and kissed him back. When they realized that the portal opened, they separated.

-Well, we'll talk when I get there! She watched as he caressed her hand with his thumb.

-I'll wait for you!

-Next time, you coming to my dimension!

-Ok! He laughed.

She entered the portal, gradually their hands parted and the portal closed. On the way home, he yearned for the next time he would meet her in person again.


End file.
